War of the Apocalypse
War of the Apocalypse is a super epic movie created by Punkasaurus0530. Summary Long ago, there was a great Apocalyptic battle with all Legendary Pokémon fighting each other causing great and terrible destruction. But then the Legendary Alpha Pokémon named Arceus appears and puts an end to the Apocalypse war and bring peace to the world. Later in the present day, our heroes are celebrating their summer vacation. But to make matters worse the villains are here. And the others villains are back from the dead and they have taken control over all Legendary Pokémon and the Indominus Rex breaks loose. Can our heroes stop their enemies and Indominus Rex's rampage and killing for sport and save many Legendary Pokémon, or if the entire world will fall into a terrible destruction? An epic Adventure and the Legendary Pokémon war is about to begin. Plot Prologue: The movie begins with the whole villages is on fire, which is revealed to be the war between among humans and Legendary Pokemon. But then suddenly a golden light flashes out of nowhere revealing to be "Arceus." Arceus put an end to the war, thus calming all Legendary Pokemon and going back where they belong and Arceus restoring the village that's on fire, and the sky goes back to normal. Then Arceus goes back to it's dimension and takes a long slumber. Present Day/First Day of Summer Vacation: In June 24th of 2016 3 weeks later of the success of Zygarde and Kalos League (PokeParody XYZ) the first day of summer vacation, at Peach Creek Jr. High School the Eds, the Cul-De-Sac Kids, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers and D-Team are celebrating there out of school and play Soccer in the Park. The Mane 6 and Hiatt Grey arrives and they invite them to a pool party. Villains' Evil Plot: Meanwhile the Villains are gathering each other and planning to do something very evil and get rid of our heroes by creating the ultimate weapon. Bowser shows them the hybrid dinosaur "Indominus Rex" it is reveal they created another Indominus Rex and they also have another plan to capture many Legendary Pokémon and use them as weapons to destroy the heroes, and bring the Kraang to invade rule the world. Pool Party and Barbecue Dinner: Meanwhile, our heroes are having a pool party, for a celebration of summer vacation. Later that night, they are playing Super Smash Bros Wii U. While Tino and Sunset Shimmer goes to the bedroom talking to each other. Meanwhile Emerl and Max talk to Zoe about Jurassic World was Max's and Zoe's date was ruined because of Indominus Rex. Meanwhile Ash and Serena walk at the beach watch the stars in the sky and sings together "You'll Be in My Heart." Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare: Later that night everyone went sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly Twilight Sparkle begins to toss and turning. In her nightmare we see Twilight Sparkle is all alone with her light on her horn in the dark cave. She suddenly see the image of all the Villains taunting her, she sees Princess Celestia and Luna are wrapped around by an evil looking tree and suddenly Lord Tirek appears and so as Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina & Kyurem. And so as a ghostly version of the Indominus Rex. She opens her eyes to find out it was only a dream, she opens the curtains to see it's morning already. Rainbow Dash came and tells her to come on over because Hiatt Grey wants our heroes to come. As they made it the heroes are surprised to see Latios and Latias two Legendary Eon Pokémon belong to Dr. Z's grandchildren Rod and Laura. Training Mega Evolution Pokémon: Later, our heroes enter the Park and they train Mega Evolution Pokémon. The Operation: B.R.E.A.K.-U.P.: G-Merl knows that Tino loves Sunset Shimmer better than him. So he tried to make them break up. But all failed. Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile Bowser and the rest of the villains in their flying fortress have capture Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and Kyurem and take them to their secret headquarters and take them to the captive room. Indominus Rex Escapes: As they complete that they manage to capture eight legendary Pokemon. One of Team Rocket Grunt reports to the villains to see the claw mark on the wall, the villains are thinking the Indominus Rex escape. But when Nikolai (In disguise) and the other villains manage to get in the paddock the radar picked up the signal seeing the Indominus Rex is still in the cage. They run for their lives, they manage to escape but so as the Indominus Rex escape. It attacks and kills many Team Rocket Grunts and then it walks away. Arrive in Florida: Our heroes travel to Florida for they're summer vacation. Then suddenly they are attack by the Decepticons. Indominus Rex Frees The Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile the rest of the villains are watching the Indominus Rex ramping in the headquarters. They decided they're have no choice but to kill it by using the Tandem Rotors to fire machine gun but the Indominus Rex keeps avoiding bullets by running, it smashes through the door entering the captive room where they captured Legendary Pokemon. It attacks the villains' henchmens and frees Kyurem, then transforms into White Kyurem and freezes the Tandem Rotors using Ice Burn, crashing to the machine thus exploding and frees Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and the Bird Trio manages to escape. They watch as the 8 Legendary Pokemon & the I. Rex escape, much the villains anger they will capture the hybrid dinosaur for destroying their plans. Meeting the Autobots: Knowing they don't have enough power, our heroes travel out to the desert and there they meet Thomas and Twilight's old friends: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Dino, Sideswipe, Arcee, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hound, and Wheelie. And they explain what's been happening. With that, the Autobots join with our heroes. Heroes Vs. Indominus Rex: Our heroes have travel the jungle, they suddenly get attacked by Indominus Rex. The Story of Indominus Rex: Our heroes made it to Princess Celestia's castle. Then Tino along with the D-Team. Nikolai arrives and tells everyone the story of all villains revive the Indominus Rex and it went loose. Making the Campfire: Our Heroes have travel to the woods of equestria our heroes decided to camp here for the night. Later that night Tino summons a Charizard to use flamethrower to make the fire. Arrive at the Crystal Empire/Meeting Shining Armor & Princess Cadance: Our heroes finally arrive the Crystal Empire. They met Shining Armor & Princess Cadance along with the Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell & Pigeon Pete the mighty mutanimals. Villains Attacks the Crystal Empire: The army of Villains arrive and they attack the Crystal Empire. As the Heroes fights them to defend the Crystal Empire. Rayquaza Appears: Knowing their too strong. Tino summons (Shiny) Rayquaza and mega evolves and takes down the villains. After the fight Hoopa brings Rayquaza back where it belongs, Shining Armor warns everyone he found the Indominus Rex its in the Everfree Forest. Hunting Indominus Rex in the Everfree Forest/I-Rex Attacks: Our heroes are preparing to hunt down the hybrid dinosaur. They charge into the everfree forest to hunt down I-rex and Izzy's computer found it. They hide to lure a trap, unfortunately it finds out it's trap and attack the heroes. Groudon and Kyogre Fights/Villains Recapture 2 Legendary Pokemon: After an escape Groudon and Kyogre begin fighting each other. Then Suddenly all the villains recapture them. Regirock, Regice & Registeel Attacks: Our heroes crash landed on the island. Until the Villains show up and they got Regirock, Regice and Registeel that they were under mined control. Three Legendary Bird Trio Fights/Lugia Appears: During the fight, they're fight was interrupted by Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres fighting each other. Tino summons Lugia to stop the fight. Creation Trio vs. Legendary Bird Trio: Creation Trio appears and help Lugia and fight Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres. Villains Recapture Legendary Bird Trio: During the fight, the Villains recapture Legendary Bird Trio, and they attack our Heroes and captures Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Mephistomon Ressurection: All Villains entered Myotismon's castle and then he tells them the whole story of one of the DigiDestined's enemies. He then uses his dark magic spell on the caludron to revive Mephistomon. Indominus Rex in Abandoned Mine: They decide to go the abandoned mine and they search for the secret weapon to kill all the villains once and for all. But then suddenly they get attacked by Indominus Rex. Enter Mephistomon: After the escape of the Indominus Rex. Mephistomon arrives much to the Takato, Henry and Rika and their Digimon shocked in surprised to see him alive. Villains Recaptures Kyurem: The Villains entered the frozen cave and they recapture Kyurem and take it to their hideout in Africa. Travel to Africa: Our Heroes have travel to africa, then they see the Villains' hideout. As our heroes looked in shocked to see Megatron is revived as Galvatron. DigiDestined Gets Captured: Tirek, Decepticons and the rest of the Villains attacks our Heroes and the Autobots. Then the villains captures all the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Optimus Prime gets hurt badly by Galvatron. Leaving the rest of the heroes to escape. Operation Rescue: Feeling worried about there friends are captured by the Decepticons. Emerl suggest they should go to Lockdown's ship and save the DigiDestined. Heroes Frees the DigiDestined: Our heroes arrive at Lockdown's ship. They rescue the DigiDestined and their Digimon, but the Villains caught them and they attack our heroes. WarGreymon vs. Tirek: Tirek stops Tai and Agumon. Tirek orders Tai he wants something what he wants then Agumon digivolve to WarGreymon and battles Tirek. Just then Matt and MetalGarurumon came and help Tai and WarGreymon fight Tirek and they escape. Arrive in Paris: Our heroes have escape from the villains and they landed in Paris, France. The Legendary Past: Zecora arrives gives Twilight Sparkle and Kari Kamiya a potion to drink and shows everyone the image of 1,000 years ago apocalypse battle in the vision of the past. Fight in Mount Everest: Our heroes arrive Mount Everest the tallest mountain in the world. Until they are attacked by Team Robot's enemies and Decepticons. After the fight our heroes manage to escape, but they ended up crashing into the hideout base. Tino was also separated from the group during the crash and ends up getting chased by Indominus Rex. The Ressurection of the Black T-Rex: In the base, The Dazzling are there waiting for Tino to come. Adagio tell him that he will join them, but first they ressurected the Black T-Rex. Legendary Pokémon Vs. Black T-Rex: Our heroes finally arrive and they found Tino badly injured. The D-Team and Alpha Gang are shocked to see the Black T-Rex is alive and they use their Legendary Pokémon to fight the giant dinosaur. Indominus Rex Strikes Back: Our heroes manage to escape from the Villains and the Black T-Rex. But they ended up getting attacked by Indominus Rex again, and battle her. Tino Gets Angry at Rigby: After the escape from the hybrid dinosaur. They hear a scream to see Mordecai's and Rigby's leftovers believing they have been eaten by Indominus Rex. But it is reveal they are alive which turns out to be a prank making Tino enraged. Then Tino decides to go back home to America and face death. Sad, Rigby apologizes for the prank. Later he pranked Rigby, that he easily forgives him, as they journey off to rescue Legendary Pokémon and save the world. Villains Captures I-Rex: After the event of the fight in round 4. The Villains captures Indominus Rex and take her back to their base and they're planing to create a device and control her. The Legend of Arceus: Meanwhile our Heroes are having lunch. Optimus Prime tells everyone the whole story about "Arceus" the Alpha Pokémon. The legend says Arceus was born as an egg and it's the first Pokémon to exist. It creates Dialga ruler of time, Palkia ruler of space and Giratina ruler of antimatter. Then it creates Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. Then it creates the world. Many years later, all Legendary Pokémon begins to fight each other which causes an apocalypse until Arceus shows up and stops the fight and save the world. Long Train Ride: Our heroes made it to the Train Station and and rides on the Amtrak. Yen Sid Explains: Our heroes have finally arrive at Yen Sid's tower and they met him and explains our heroes about Legendary Pokémon and tell about the terrible news is the Kraang will come to earth and invade once more. Villains Controls Indominus Rex: The Villains finally create the controlling device and control the Indominus Rex. Tino's Nightmare: Tino begins to have fun in the beach but Suddenly the whole city (And his house) are on fire to see all Villains have finally take control all Legendary Pokémon and they kill him. Then Tino wakes up from his horrifing nightmare. Legendary Pokémon Attacks America: Natalia has the most deadliest plan to destroy the Heroes is they use all Legendary Pokémon they have to destroy America. Until the Heroes arrive, they summon their Legendary Pokémon to stop the Villains' Legendary Pokémon. Then the heroes quickly use Chaos Control to send all Legendary Pokémon back where they belong and save America. Round 5: The Indominus Round: Our heroes have enter the Villains' hideout base and they fought the mind control Indominus Rex. During the fight Sonic kicks the mind control device shatter into pieces and freeing the hybrid dinosaur and escape. Nightmare Moon Returns: All the Villains create an evil spell turning Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon. Then our heroes arrive and battle her and the other Villains. Then Adiago Dazzle threatens Sunset Shimmer to kill her, if G-Merl doesn't read the letter about the real truth of his jealousy of Tino. Then he finally read the letter as Adaigo let's go of Sunset Shimmer. Then Nightmare Moon tells Kyurem to fire Dragon Pulse to kill the heroes, but (Shiny) Rayquaza flies in and gets hit from the attack, thus saving the heroes from their near death. As the Villains got away, Sunset Shimmer gets angry about G-Merl's jealousy of Tino and tells him that he's not her boyfriend because all he ever wanted is to make her and Tino break up. Heartbroken, G-Merl flies to the ship and takes off to space. As he tells the ship to fly to the sun so he can't be sad anymore, but the ship goes to the gas station as G-Merl gets off he kicks the ship and ends up hits his head and gets knocked out. Back to the heroes, they are wondering about G-Merl's jealousy as they look to see a dark cloud they go to investage The Deletion/Dark Sonic, Dark Shadow, Dark Knuckles and Dark Tails Appears: Our heroes arrive and have a fight against Apocalymon. Until Apcalymon deletes the DigiDestined and their Digimon (Except Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Guardramon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Suzie, Lopmon and Impmon) everyone grieves over the death of the DigiDestined. Then Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails begins to feel his anger as the 7 Chaos Emeralds turns black he turns into Dark Sonic, Dark Shadow, Dark Knuckles and Dark Tails and easily defeated the Villains to avenge the death of the DigiDestined. Then they escape The Memorial of the DigiDestined: At the rainy storm our Heroes are now at the SUPS1 HQ. where they are doing the memorial of the DigiDestined and their Digimon. They decided to leave them behind for the sake of all Legendary Pokémon and the world. The Mural of Legendary Pokémon: Later they arrive in the ancient ruined temple until they see the drawings of Legendary Pokémon and Arceus. Suddenly they are attacked by the Villains and the Digidestined and their Digimon (Except Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Guardramon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Suzie, Lopmon and Impmon) they appear in a binary data system. The Dazzlings puts Tino Under Their Spell: Tino and Emerl hides in the ancient temple trying to escape from the Dazzlings. But as they escape, The Space Pirates catches them. The Dazzlings puts Tino under their spell as he attack our Heroes. Finally Sunset Shimmer manage to make Tino remember and they escape. DigiDestined Returns: Our heroes teleport to India to hide from the Villains. But they follow them and the Heroes are powerless against the Villains. Then suddenly the DigiDestined and their Digimon appears and they defeated them. Everyone are so happy to see them they're alive revealing it was Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf who revive them. Bowser Sends A Message to The Heroes: During the reunion of the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Bowser sends our Heroes a message of something evil. G-Merl Encounters Father Time: G-Merl, still unconscious, get splashed with water that wakes him up and then he sees Father Time. He tells him about the epic battle between the heroes and the villains. Arrive in Tokyo/Respect for Tino and Sunset: Our Heroes are in Tokyo and they see a dark portal on top of Tokyo tower. Meanwhile Gmerl was seen in Mt. Fuji, where he was knowing the respect of Tino and Sunset Shimmer are in love with each other and sets off to the final battle. The Final Battle Begins: Our Heroes have encounter the Villains again and they all summon Legendary Pokémon and the final battle begins. Final Battle of the Indominus Rex: During the final battle, Indominus Rex shows up again and battles the Heroes and Villains. DigiDestined Vs. Dark Masters: The DigiDestined and their Digimon battles Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon the Dark Masters. Legendary Pokémon War: Meanwhile an army of Good Legendary Pokémon fights army of mind controlling Legendary Pokémon. The Villains backup plan ??? Dark G-Merl, Master Xehanort's new apprentice The Epic Brawl of Friends Autobots and Dinobots Vs. Decepticons: Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots arrive and brought the Dinobots to join the final battle. Heroes Vs. Tirek: Tai Kamiya comforts Tirek again and trying to finally have his revenge on him for what he has done to his sister. Then the other heroes joins him. The DigiDestined vs Mephistomon: Meanwhile the DigiDestined and their Digimon from the Tamers universe fights Mephistomon. Starscream's Death: As they go to stop Bowser from using the device, but Starscream shows up, blocking their way trying to kill the heroes. As then Tino & Tai use their Keyblades and kills him. Black T-Rex's Rampage: D-Team & A-Team and the others try to stop Nightmare Moon. But she summons the Black T-Rex. They use fusion move together to finish the Black T-Rex thus saving the city from the giant mutant dinosaur. And the Mane 6 and Digidestined use the elements of harmony and crests defeating Nightmare Moon turning her back to Princess Luna. Primus' Death: Emerl and Primus fights, until Primus nearly defeats Emerl and he was about to finish him. But then Zekrom came using Fusion Bolt attack and kills Primus. Megatron's and Lockdown's Death: As they battle Megatron and Lockdown. Optimus Prime kills Megatron and then Lockdown. Spyro and Cynder Vs. Malefor: Spyro and Cynder fight the evil purple dragon "Malefor". Death of the Villains: Our heroes fights the Villains and they all get killed. Death of the Indominus Rex: Rexy, Blue, D-Team's & A-Team's Dinosaurs fights the Indominus Rex. During the fight a Mosasaurus came out of nowhere grabs the hybrid and goes back underwater killing it. Freeing Legendary Pokémon: Izzy, Techmo and Dr. Tyler Rockwell go to the mind controlling computer to free Groudon, Kyogre, Kyurem, Bird Trio, Kami Trio and Regi Trio. And also defeating more Villains. History is Repeating itself: After the fight is finally over. All Natural Disasters begin to go out of control because too many Legendary Pokémon were fighting each other. The Earth is Restored/Ending: Arceus stop natural disasters and restores the Earth and heal all Legendary Pokémon. At sunset they all leave and our Heroes decided to go back home and enjoy summer vacation. Blooper Reel (War of the Apocalypse) Scenes # Prologue (War of the Apocalypse) # Present Day/First Day of Summer Vacation # Villains' Evil Plot # Pool Party and Barbecue Dinner # Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare # Training Mega Evolution Pokémon # The Operation: B.R.E.A.K.-U.P. # Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon # Indominus Rex Escapes # Arrive in Florida # Indominus Rex Frees the Legendary Pokemon # Meeting the Autobots # Heroes Vs. Indominus Rex # The Story of Indominus Rex # Making the Campfire # Arrive at the Crystal Empire/Meeting Shining Armor & Princess Cadance # Villains Attacks the Crystal Empire # Rayquaza Appears # Hunting Indominus Rex in the Everfree Forest/I-Rex Attacks # Groudon & Kyogre Fights/Villains Recapture 2 Legendary Pokemon # Regirock, Regice & Registeel Attacks #Three Legendary Bird Trio Fights/Lugia Appears #Creation Trio vs. Bird Trio #Villains Recaptures Legendary Bird Trio #Mephistomon Ressurection #Indominus Rex in the Abandoned Mine #Enter Mephistomon #Villains Recaptures Kyurem #Travel to Africa #DigiDestined Gets Captured #Operation Rescue #Heroes Frees the DigiDestined #WarGreymon vs. Tirek #Arrive in Paris #The Legendary Past #Fight in Mount Everest #The Ressurection of the Black T-Rex #Legendary Pokémon Vs. Black T-Rex #Indominus Rex Strikes Back #Tino Gets Angry at Rigby #Villains Captures I-Rex #The Legend of Arceus #Long Train Ride #Yen Sid Explains #Villains Controls Indominus Rex #Tino's Nightmare #Legendary Pokémon Attacks America #Round 5: The Indominus Round #Nightmare Moon Returns #The Deletion/Dark Sonic, Dark Shadow, Dark Knuckles and Dark Tails Appears #The Memorial of the DigiDestined #The Mural of Legendary Pokémon #The Dazzlings puts Tino Under Their Spell #DigiDestined Returns #Bowser Sends A Message to the Heroes #G-Merl Encounters Father Time #Arrive in Tokyo/Respect for Tino and Sunset #The Final Battle Begins #Final Battle of the Indominus Rex #DigiDestined Vs. The Dark Masters #Legendary Pokémon War #The Villains backup plan #Dark G-Merl, Master Xehanort's new apprentice #The Epic Brawl of Friends #Autobots and Dinobots Vs. Decepticons #Heroes Vs. Tirek #The DigiDestined vs Mephistomon #Starscream's Death #Black T-Rex's Rampage #Primus' Death #Megatron's and Lockdown's Death #Spyro and Cynder Vs. Malefor #The Death of the Villains #Death of the Indominus Rex #Freeing Legendary Pokémon #History is Repeating itself #The Earth is Restored/Ending List of Legendary Pokemon in the Movie # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres # Lugia # Regirock # Regice # Registeel # Spirit of Latias (Normal & Mega) # Spirit of Latios (Normal & Mega) # Kyogre (Normal & Primal) # Groudon (Normal & Primal) # Rayquaza (Shiny, Normal & Mega) # Spirit of Uxie # Spirit of Mesprit # Spirit of Azelf # Dialga # Palkia # Regigigas # Giratina # Arceus # Tornadus (Incarnate & Therian) # Thundurus (Incarnate & Therian) # Reshiram # Zekrom # Landorus (Incarnate & Therian) # Kyurem (Normal, Black & White) List of Mega Evolved Pokemon in the Movie #Mega Venusaur #Mega Charizard X #Mega Blastoise #Mega Beedrill #Mega Pidgeot #Mega Alakazam #Mega Gengar (Shiny) #Mega Steelix #Mega Houndoom #Mega Tyranitar #Mega Sceptile #Mega Blaziken #Mega Swampert #Mega Gardevoir (Shiny) #Mega Sableye #Mega Aggron #Mega Sharpedo #Mega Camerupt #Mega Manectric #Mega Banette #Mega Absol #Mega Glalie #Mega Salamence #Mega Metagross (Shiny) #Mega Garchomp #Mega Lucario #Mega Abomasnow Characters Heroes: * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3 & 4), BlackWarGreymon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete), Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotloud, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mixels, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Emerl, Gmerl, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Emerl, G-Merl, Autobots, The Eds, Rexy, Dinobots, Mane 6 (Ponies and Humans), Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hiatt Grey, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Future Trunks, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Videl and Majin Buu will guest stars in the film. Guest Stars and Cameos: *Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Mako Mankanshoku, The Elite Four (Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, Hōka Inumuta), Master Yen Sid, Supreme Kai of Time, Pit & Palutena, Sci-Twi, Jet, Wave & Storm, Sub-Zero, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy & ROB 64, Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain, Beetlejuice & Lydia, Huey, Dewey & Louie (Teenagers), Countess Coloratura (Rara), Sunburst, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay & Ping Pong, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Paulina, Valerie Gray, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Kwan, Jenny Wakeman, Dr. Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, the XJ-Sisters, Princess Vega, Melody Locust, Phineas Mogg, Kenny Mogg, Crust Cousins, Jantrice, Don Prima, Skyway Patrol, RobotBoy, RobotGirl will guest stars in the film. Villains: * Bowser, Bowser Jr. Koopalings, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Nazo, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Dr. Namba, Butch, Cassidy, Attila and Hun, Xehanort, King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Mr. Ross, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr., Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., Primus, Decepticons, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon), Mephistomon, Lucemon, Malefor, Black T-Rex, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Kraang, Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, Kurumi Tokisaki, Nightmare Moon, The Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek and Indominus Rex will guest stars in the film. Trivia *This film is a mixture with "Jurassic World", "Pokemon: The Power of One", "Pokemon Heroes: Latios & Latias", "Destiny Deoxys", "Gaining Groudon", "Scuffle of Legends", "Pokemon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew", "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea", "The Rise of Darkrai", "Giratina & The Sky Warrior" "Arceus & the Jewel of Life", "Pillars of Friendship", "The Needs of the Three", "The Battle Finale of Legend", "Black — Victini and Reshiram and White — Victini and Zekrom", "Stopping the Rage of Legends Part 1 & 2", "Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice", "Unova's Survival Crisis", "Pokemon XY Mega Evolution II & III', "Pokemon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages", "Transformers", "Transformers Revenge of the Fallen", "Transformers Dark of the Moon", and "Transformers Age of Extinction". *G-Merl will learn to be a responsible robot & will find his destiny of what he should fight for in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. *This movie will be base of "War of the Worlds", "Godzilla Final Wars", "Pokemon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages", "Nazo Unleashed", "The Avengers", "The Avengers: Age of Ultron" and "Regular Show the Movie". *The Heroes will have Creation Trio, Latios, Latias, Lugia, Regigigas, Reshiram, Zekrom, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie and Shiny Rayquaza. While the Villains will have Groudon, Kyogre, Kyurem, Regi Trio, Bird Trio and Kami Trio. Soundtrack #Transformers (2007) - Arrival to Earth Prologue begins with all Legendary Pokémon fighting each other until Arceus appears and stop the fight #Two Steps From Hell - Dragon Rider and Title of the movie #Sonic Heroes - We Can heroes are out of school and celebrate they're summer vacation #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Soleanna Castle Town heroes enters the park where Mordecai, Rigby along with the other workers live and they play soccer ball #Game Music - A Little Worried becomes jealous of Tino in love with Sunset Shimmer #Kingdom Hearts - Villains of a Sort Villains are having an evil plan to destroy our heroes and rule the world by using their ultimate weapon is the Indominus Rex, capture many Legendary Pokémon and unleash the Kraang to invade the world #Sonic Generations - Emerald Coast (Classic) heroes are having the pool party for the first day of summer vacation #Disney's Tarzan - You'll Be in My Heart (Movie Version) Ketchum and Serena sings the song together at the beach #Jurassic World - Bury the Hatchling Sparkles begins to have her nightmare #Sonic Heroes - Bullet Station Zone Heroes train a group of Mega Evolved Pokémon #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Grodus Theme Villains captures eight Legendary Pokémon #Jurassic World - Indominus Wrecks Rex escapes #Sonic Heroes - Seaside Hill Zone heroes arrive in Miami, Florida #Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1 - Heavenly Spirit heroes are on the beach of Miami #Kingdom Hearts - Tension Rising heroes battles Megatron along with the Decepticons #Jurassic World - The Dimorphodon Shuffle Rex frees Tornadus, Thundurus, Bird Trio, Groudon, Kyogre and Kyurem #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Autobots Reunite our heroes join with the Autobots #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Dark Conspiracy heroes are shocked in horror to see Indominus Rex is alive #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Cold Breath heroes fights the Indominus Rex #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Fate's Crossing and the D-Team tells our heroes the whole story of Indominus Rex #Sonic Unleashed - Apotos (Day) heroes arrive in the Crystal Empire #Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Dark Samus Approaching Villains arrive at the Crystal Empire #Megaman X6 - Gate's Laboratory our Heroes battles the Villains to protect the Crystal Empire #Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior - Great Air Battle summons Shiny Rayquaza to fight the Villains and save the crystal empire #Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The World Shall Turn to Ash Heroes hunts down the Indominus Rex #Sonic Unleashed - Dark Gaia's Spawn Heroes fights Indominus Rex in round 2 #Kingdom Hearts 2 - Dance of the Death Kyogre and Groudon battle each other #Sonic Adventure 2 - E.G.G.M.A.N. Eggman captures Kyogre and Groudon #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Smorg heroes battles Villains' Regirock, Regice and Registeel #Pokémon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages - Lugia Appears summons Lugia to stop the three Legendary Bird Trio #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Magnus Von Grapple battles the three Legendary Bird Trio} #Sonic Heroes - Egg Fleet Zone [The Creation Trio battles Legendary Bird Trio to help Lugia #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - The Explosion Birth of Yveltal uses his dark magic spell to revive Mephistomon #Sonic Adventure DX - Chaos 6 Heroes fights Indominus Rex in round 3 #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Hooktail Digimon Tamers fights Mephistomon #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams - Solitude battles and recaptures Kyurem #Paper Mario - Lavalava island heroes travel to Africa #Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories - Disquieting heroes spies on the Villains and they looked in shocked to see Megatron is revived as Galvatron #Kingdom Hearts - Vim and Vigor heroes battles the Villains #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 - Splinter vs. Shredder the DigiDestined are captured by the Villains #Mythica: A Quest For Heroes - Let's Go Save Our Friends Heroes are planing to rescue and save the DigiDestined and their Digimon #Sonic Adventure - Tornado & Scramble ...for Sky Chase Heroes follows Lockdown's ship #Super Mario Galaxy - Battlerock Galaxy Heroes landed in Lockdown's ship and they run to rescue the DigiDestined and their Digimon #Kingdom Hearts - Night of Fate Heroes fights Villains in Lockdown's ship #Kingdom Hearts - Deep End & MetalGarurumon battles Tirek #Sonic Unleashed - Spagonia (Day) our heroes arrive in Paris, France #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Can It Be True Villains have capture the Kami Trio and they're spying on the Heroes #Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened - The Roaming Genesect our heroes arrive in Mount Everest #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Event: Tension... Shadow vs. Silver the Villains attack our Heroes #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Event: Elise Jump Heroes' ship goes down and crashes and Tino gets separated from the group #Jurassic World - Indominus Wrecks gets chased by Indominus Rex #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Event: Out of Control Dazzlings revive the Black T-Rex #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Egg Wyvern fights the Black T-Rex #Kingdom Hearts - Destiny's Force Heroes and their Legendary Pokémon fights the Black T-Rex #Sonic Adventure - Egg Viper heroes fights Indominus Rex #Kingdom Hearts - Maleficent/Disney Villains BGM (Villains of a Sort) the Villains captures the Indominus Rex and planing to control it #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Running Through the Plans rest his wounds from fighting against the Black T-Rex #Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1 - Equivalent Exchange Prime tells everyone the whole story of Arceus #Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door - Excess Express (Day) Amtrak at Daytime #Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door - Excess Express (Dusk) Amtrak at Dusk time #Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door - Excess Express (Night) Amtrak at Nighttime #Kingdom Hearts 2 - Magical Mystery Sid tells everyone about Legendary Pokémon #The Rescue' Discovery Of The Great Valley - James Horner - The Land Before Time Tino's Dream #Super Mario Galaxy - Attack of the Airships the Villains' Evil Legendary Pokémon attacks America #Digimon Adventure & 02 - Brave Heart Digivolve #Digimon Adventure (PSP) - Major Boss Heroes battles the Villains to protect America from being destroyed #Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - GO!!! heroes fights a mind controlled Indominus Rex in the Villains' base #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - The Ressurection of Solaris Luna transforms into Nightmare Moon #Kingdom Hearts II - The 13th Dilemma Heroes battles Nightmare Moon and the Villains #Tarzan 1999 - One Family (Score) reads the letter telling everyone the truth about his jealousy about Tino in love with Sunset Shimmer #Quest for Camelot OST - The Prayer (Celine Dion) Sunset Shimmer hears about G-Merl she gets angry and G-Merl is now heartbroken #Kingdom Hearts - Forze Del Male heroes battles the Villains in the dark world #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - The Cocoon of Destruction deletes the DigiDestined and their Digimon much to our heroes shock to see them gone #Pokemon - Tears After Cloudy Weather heroes grieving over and sadly look seeing the DigiDestined and their Digimon are deleted by Apocalymon #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - We Can't Give Up Shadow, Knuckles and Tails feels enrages and the 7 Chaos Emeralds turns black and they becomes Dark Sonic, Dark Shadow, Dark Knuckles and Dark Tails #Shadow the Hedgehog - I Am... All Of Me Sonic, Dark Shadow, Dark Knuckles and Dark Tails battles the Villains #The Lion King - To Die For heroes are now having the memorial of the death of the DigiDestined and they leave their graves behind because they have too for the sake of the world and many Legendary Pokémon #Sonic Adventure DX - The Past heroes enters the old ruin temple and they see the mural of all Legendary Pokémon #Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories - Struggle Away heroes fights Tino Tonitini controlled by the Dazzlings #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Leave Planet Earth Alone DigiDestined and their Digimon have returned and defeated the Villains #Sonic Adventure DX - Unbound heroes are happy to see The DigiDestined and their Digimon are alive thanks to Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Mephiles' Whispers our Heroes looks up on the Tokyo Tower they see dark portal then they encounter the Villains again #Sonic Unleashed - Egg Dragoon fights Villains in Tokyo #Pokemon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - The Curtain Rises on the Legendary Battle summons 3 Bird Trio, Regi Trio, Kami Trio, Groudon, Kyogre and Kyurem #Pokemon: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice - Secret Sword Heroes summons Lugia, Latias, Latios, (Shiny) Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Reshiram and Zekrom #Sonic Unleashed - Dark Gaia Phase 1 Heroes and the Villains battles Indominus Rex in Tokyo #Sonic and the Secret Rings - It Has Come to This DigiDestined battles the Dark Masters #Greatest Battle Music of all Times - Chokkaku of Good Legendary Pokémon battles Army of Evil Legendary Pokémon #Super Mario Galaxy - King Bowser Heroes fights Mr. Ross #Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - Legends vs. Legends The Duel in the Sandstorm Autobots along with the Dinobots finally arrive and joins the final battle #Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Clash of Rivals Max Taylor dies #The Lion King - Remember Taylor awakes in his vision and meets Arceus #Sonic Adventure DX - Sadness are happy to see Max Taylor is alive #GMK: Giant Monsters All Out Attack - Godzilla's Rage Latias and Shiny Rayquaza Mega Evolve #Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix - Disappeared Kamiya and WarGreymon battles Tirek #Dragon Ball Z - Gohan Power Up Kamiya gets a Keyblade #Sonic Unleashed - "Final Boss - Dark Gaia Phase 2 - Endless Possibility" and Shadow appears in their Hyper form #Sharptooth And The Eartquake - James Horner - The Land Before Time the heroes battles the villains #Sonic Heroes - Metal Madness heroes fights the Black T-Rex and Nightmare Moon #Digimon - Holy Light ~Yagami Hikari no Theme~ the Mane 6 transform Nightmare Moon back to Princess Luna #Star Wars - Duel of the Fates and Primus fight #Jurassic World - Growl and Make up is killed by Zekrom as Emerl thanked Zekrom for saving his life and goes back to the Legendary Pokémon battle #Digimon Adventure Tri - Brave Heart ~tri.Version~ [with Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon and Gomamon inside and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon inside fused into Imperialdramon Paladin, Gallantmon into Gallantmon Crimson Mode and the 10 legendary warriors into Susanoomon] #Digimon Xros Wars - Legend Xros Wars Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters appears #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Final Destination Heroes and they're Legendary Pokemon battles the Villains and they're Legendary Pokemon in an epic final battle #Disney's Dinosaur - Raptors/Stand Together heroes and villains along with many Legendary Pokémon continue the epic fight #Sonic Generations - Perfect Chaos Phase 2 Final battle between Indominus Rex #Digimon Adventure Tri - Brave Heart -orchestral version- Keyblades of the Digidestined fused into the new Omni Sword to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode #Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - Patching Things Up Legendary Pokémon are finally free from being mind controlled by the Villains #Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - The Cost of the Legendary Battle Natural Disasters all over the world are going out of control destroying everything in it's path #Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - The Light of Hope Arceus' Theme have stop natural disasters from going out of control and save the world from terrible destruction #Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Event: The Last Scene Earth is saved as our heroes are about to celebrate summer vacation #Disney's Tarzan - You'll Be in My Heart (Metal Cover) Credits #Disney Channel Stars - A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes Credits #Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening OST - Veril Afterwards with Black Doom, Demon God Demigra and Master Xehanort Gallery Coollogo com-265775368.png|War of the Apocalypse Logo War of the Apocalypse Teaser Poster.jpg|War of the Apocalypse Teaser Poster Music Video #??? (Sonic Boom Crush 40 vs. Cash Cash) #??? (Anytime You Need a Friend) #??? (His World Zebrahead Version) #??? (Knight of the Wind) #??? (Reach the Goal) #??? (Disney Channel Stars: A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes) #??? (Chiisa na Bokura no Ooki na Heart) #??? (Genesis: Land of Confusion) #??? (Spineshank: Beginning of The End) #??? (Phil Collins: You'll Be In My Heart) Trailer #??? #??? Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Sonic879 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:War films Category:Travel films Category:Crossover Wars